Aren't All Musicals Gay?
by crazygal360
Summary: Roy and Jen go out to have a drink while Moss finishes watching the musical with Phillip. Set during "The Work Outing" Roy/Jen friendship One shot NB. The title is not meant to be offensive, it was chosen as a quote from "The Work Outing"


_Disclaimer: The IT Crowd does not belong to me, enough said._

**Aren't all musicals gay?**

"I'll wait for you out here but there's no way I'm going back in there!" Roy snorted, Jen's taste in guys was terrible considering her had taken them to this monstrosity.

"Oh please!" She begged, "I don't know what to do. He's laughing like an idiot at every gay reference!"

Roy peered down at her, "Why doesn't he come out for a drink?"

"He doesn't want to miss anything!" Jen threw her hands up in the airs before grabbing ________'s glass of white wine and heading back to the theatre.

"I need to wee-wee." Moss's voice simple stated the fact while the people around them cringed.

"Yeah," Roy nodded, "Me too."

Unfortunately there was a creepy toilet guy there so Roy decided to use the toilet in the pub across the street. Moss had said that using the disabled toilet was illegal and he thought that he might be right, maybe. Although that might just be the thing that Richmond had been talking about at the end of last year, where IT people were easily swayed…

It was pretty cold by the time Roy got outside and he wished that he had a thicker coat. The green one he always wore was pretty thin, and now he came to think of it, pretty pointless. He's bought it some time last year after Jen had convinced him that girl's would really like it. It had cost him 50 pounds and so far no girl, aside from Jen, had ever really commented on it, but he had paid so Goddamn it he was going to get his money's worth.

The pub seemed pretty high class, although that wasn't surprising considering it was next to a theatre. It was decorated with dodgy fake vine leaves and had some weird Latin name like _Vite Vino. _Roy had no idea what it meant. It seemed like everyone in there was looking at him as he rushed, nodded to the manager and dashed into the bathroom.

When he emerged everyone had gone back to his or her conversation but there was a familiar face sitting at the bar.

"Jen?" He reached out and tapped the woman's shoulder.

"Roy?" Jen spun around on the stupidly fancy bar stool, "What are you doing here?"

"There was –" he broke himself off, Jen _really_ didn't need to hear that story, "What about you, don't you have a date with the gay man?"

"The musical is too creepy, " Jen whined, "And also I think he and Moss are going to start snogging over the top of me any minute now!!!"

Roy's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Complete shock covered his face.

"Say what?"

"The musical has managed to convince Moss that he's gay and as for ____ he borrowed Heat!"

Roy managed a grin, "I told you so."

Jen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Roy laughed and ordered a double whiskey, which was about five times what he would usually have paid but worth it. Jen managed to con him into paying for her drink as well, which was fine until he saw it.

"What's that!?" His eyes bulged at the rainbow monstrosity in front of him.

The drink was layered with bright pink and purple and blue and green. Pieces of fruit, at least that's what he thought it was, were piled insanely on top. A straw managed to peep out below the crazy amount of garnish and even it was coloured brightly. Just looking at it made Roy feel nauseous.

Jen picked it up innocently, spilling a piece of pineapple onto the counter, much to the disgust of the bar tender. She sipped from the straw and giggle and Roy's reaction to it before answering.

"It's called a Rainbow Surprise."

Roy continued looking at it in fear, "I think the musical's corrupted you too!"

"I always have this drink!" Answered Jen indignantly.

"Remind me never to go to a pub with you."

Roy would see Jen was about to point out the obvious, "Again."

Jen faked a look of hurt, "So…you're just going to leave?"

"Nope, these are special circumstances."

"Which are?"

"You just found out you're date was gay and probably thinks you look like a man." Roy continued over Jen's annoyed interruption, "Besides you let Moss and I do pretty much whatever we want so I guess you're okay..ish."

"Thank-you Roy." Jen blushed slightly, she had worked out that this was a pretty big compliment coming from socially disabled Roy.


End file.
